Serpentis Manu, Angeli Clamate
by Shadow721
Summary: A young bloat is reincarnated into a world he has no clue about with the powers of a Quincy(and the Gamer), watch him as he struggles through the mundane struggles as well as ... not so mundane struggles. [OC-centric][Gamer][Pairing(if any) undecided][Not a self insert. Well, it wasn't intended as one.][Slow progression].


**Hello and welcome all to my first fanfiction. "Serpentis Manu, Angeli Clamate" will follow the story of an OC reborn into the world with the Gamer Ability. The ability was modified and may be further modified if I judge it to be too overpowered.**

 **The modification includes the removal of the Gamer's Mind and Body, compensation for its removal and creating a damage and hitting system that will hopefully work.**

 **There will be character deaths in this fic, both OC and already present characters. If you don't want to see something akin to that, don't read this.**

 **With everything said and done, I hope you lot enjoy this.**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

[Specific Names]

Important

" **Deformed Voice"**

 **CHAPTER 1: REBORN**

Life. It's a funny thing. Most people say that we should cherish our time. Yet it flows and sips through our fingers whether we want it to or not. And even knowing how precious life is, people take it from others without a second thought. Is there a life beyond this one? I don't know. Is there a meaning to our lives? I don't know. Do I want to be alive? Yes, yes I do. For death scares the shit out of me.

So, imagine how freaked out I am when I opened my eyes after a long, comfortable night only to see this screen.

 **[Notification]**

Congratulations! You are dead! You died in your sleep, suffering from sudden heart failure. However, all is not lost for you shall live once more. To learn more, press continue!

 **[Continue]**

For those that haven't figured it out yet, I'll say it once more. Death, death scares me. The unknown scares me. And like everyone else, I don't like the feeling of fear. As such, it was to no surprise that I hurried to press the Continue button.

 **[Notification]**

Excellent, so you can follow the most basic of instructions! :D

Either way, welcome to your new life. The life of the Gamer. From this day forth, you may start collecting various skills and abilities to govern your life. It doesn't matter if you want to learn how to breathe fire or boil water, you will be able to see just how good at it you are!

There are but two rules to this new life, however. No one must know of your Gamer Ability and you have to have fun! Let's get into character creation!

Pick your starting race: _

 **[INPUT REQUIRED]**

I'll be honest here. There were many things that I had accounted for when I pressed the first continue, however this was not it. I'm sure that many of us have imagined our lives as something else. Like dragons and fairies, vampires and aliens. However, when it comes down to it, am I willing to live as something different from human? The answer is, … yes, yes I am. But what to be…

A vampire? Nah, I can't stomach the blood. Furthermore, if I were to be inconvenienced by the sunlight, it may end up not so well for me or my mental health. Besides, I have no idea where the hell I was going to go. What if I was born in a vampire-hunting town as a vampire. Yea, ain't gonna happen.

A half-dragon? Could be cool to pull it off. They have protective scales, strong physical capabilities. A naturally long life-span. However, they are distinct in their features as well. Besides, now that I think about it, there is one race I'd love to play as. The one race that always held my fancy.

The Dark Elves. The way they are defined is as elves that strayed from the 'right' path, in others words, as elves that simply dwell in dark places. Besides the aesthetic appeal, they usually have quite some powerful affinity and resistance to curses. And not having to worry about that will surely do me some good. As such, I typed in the race and pressed the revealed Continue.

 **[Notification]**

Excellent work. Now we can go to the juicy part. Please select a universe from which your main build will be uploaded. Further specification may be required:

1\. Naruto

2\. Highschool DxD

3\. Overlord

4\. Mass Effect

5\. XCOM

6\. XCOM2

7\. Bloodborne

8\. My Little Pony

9\. Bleach

10\. Spiderman

11\. Marvel

12\. Magical Test Platoon 35

 **[INPUT REQUIRED]**

Well, I'm not quite sure what it meant by build, but I will follow through on my own gut. Honestly, if there was one thing I'd love to see, is me having the abilities portrayed in [Bleach]. Long lives, firing beams from fingers, cutting mansions in two. What more can you ask for. So I mark that, expecting to proceed, when a new sub-panel opened.

The panel provided me with several choices on the possible started skills. I had to choose one of the following: [Soul Reaper], [Hollow], [Quincy], [Vizard], [Bount], [Fullbringer]. After several moments of contemplation, I decided to go with [Quincy]. The Continue button opened up, so I pressed it.

 **[Notification]**

You picked the [Bleach] build, with your primary abilities being [Quincy]. As such, you gain the skill [Spirit Energy Manipulation], the ability [Blut], the ability [Spirit Weapon] and the Spirit Art [Heilige Phile].

Stay vigilant to see the full potential of this system and abilities.

To proceed, open you Stats.

 **[OPEN STATS TO PROCEED]**

Well, I gained quite a number of new powers. I wonder what would have happened if I picked the [Hollow] started to set? Would I have the power to suck someone's soul out? Or would I simply have boosts like their [Iron Skin]? Well, no matter. I will proceed with the tutorial as planned.

"Stats!" I call out.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name:** _

 **Surname:** _

 **Age:** _

 **Gender:** _

 **Race:** Dark Elf

 **Level:** 1

 **Experience:** 0/100

 **Health:** ?

 **Spirit Energy:** ?

 **Stamina:** ?

 **Strength:** 0 [+]

 **Agility:** 0 + 2^ [+]

 **Constitution:** 0 – 2^ [+]

 **Intelligence:** 0 [+]

 **Wisdom:** 0 [+]

 **Charisma:** 0 + 2^ [+]

^-Racial Modifier

 **Unspent Attribute Points:** 85

 **[Close]**

 **[Notification]**

So, you finally opened yours stats. The stats screen holds your basic information, such as your name and surname, combat information such as level, health and stamina and lastly your attributes. Attributes measure your capabilities in various aspects. They also affect your combat performance. Here is a short explanation on how they work:

 **Strength** – This is the physical strength. It measures how much you can carry, how hard you hit and kick. Having a strength of 0 means that all your muscles are dead. The human average is between 10 and 20.

 **Agility** – The speed at which you can move. It also includes fine muscle control functions, such as how effectively you can coordinate your muscle movement. Having it at 0 means that you are an unmoving stone. The human average is between 10 and 20.

 **Constitution** – How long you can keep going. It is directly tied to your stamina. It measures how many hits you can take, how long you can sprint or endure any demanding physical activity. At 0, you are dead. The average is between 10 and 20.

 **Intelligence** – Rather than how smart you are, this skill is a representation of how great your processing power is. The higher the skill is, the easier it is to obtain new knowledge. Furthermore, it allows you to process experience at a much higher rate, allowing leaps in your improvement. The average is between 10 and 20.

 **Wisdom** – This stat measures your experience and introspection. If anything has to do with past sensations, discoveries or actions, and consequences, it is tied to wisdom. At 0, you are brain dead. The average is between 10 and 20.

 **Charisma** – The force of your personality. It measures how socially capable you are. Be it making friends of flirting with girls or even perceiving what a rude remark would be. Either way, in social situations, Charisma is the way to go. The human average is between 10 and 20.

Once you're finished, open the [Trait] section to continue.

 **[Continue]**

I went over what the system told me. It seems that a major portion of my life will be dictated by these stats. All things considered, it may and will prove beneficial to not create a far too-great setback in them, all things considered.

So, I type in my name, gender and age. There was no real reason to hide it. Although, I did enter the age I wanted to be again, not the one I was. My health, stamina and spirit energy will be determined at a later date. I examined the attributes. With a grand total of 85 points, I wouldn't be making a merry sue, no matter how I slice and dice it. I could even all out for started, making me completely average. But I won't do that.

First things first, determining my dump stat. All things considered, I have no interest in being hit by my enemies. Furthermore, stamina seems like the most easy aspect to improve. As such, I dump 12 points into that stat, the modifier making the effective value a 10. Just on the border of below average and average.

A high Intelligence is required. A must, if you will.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name:** Lucas

 **Surname:** Malcome

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Dark Elf

 **Level:** 1

 **Experience:** 0/60

 **Health:** 70

 **Spirit Energy:** 109

 **Stamina:** 28

 **Strength:** 12

 **Agility:** 16 + 2^

 **Constitution:** 12 – 2^

 **Intelligence:** 18

 **Wisdom:** 12

 **Charisma:** 15 + 2^

^-Racial Modifier

 **Unspent Attribute Points:** 0

 **[Close]**

Now, that looked mighty fine, didn't it? I had a decent amount of spirit energy, my health was OK and my stamina was shit. But, I knew that it would improve over time. I had a high charisma, but not above the average. My greatest pride was my intelligence, with which I plan to improve myself even further. I'll let you all in on a little secret. Dying isn't fun.

"[Traits]" I claimed, wishing to proceed with the show.

 **[Notification]**

The Trait menu shows various modifiers that affect specific portions as well as general portions of your everyday life. They can be bought, gained and improved. Buying traits will be discussed at a slightly later date. Traits are gained by attaining and being recognized for doing various tasks. The greater the achievement or the recognition of the party, the greater the bonus you will receive. To start you of, we are giving you three racial trait points. Pick your traits wisely! Once you made your choice, open the [Technique Menu] to proceed with the tutorial.

 **[Input Required]**

 **[Traits]**

 **[X] Pass For Human** – Lowering your Spirit Gauge Maximum by 10 points, you may erase all the physical features that point towards your elven heritage. This can be toggled – 1 point.

 **[] Mystic Arts Adept** – You start the game with two techniques from your starting powers pack. - 1 point

 **[] The Stamina Beast** – Your maximum stamina is increased by 50 points – 2 points.

 **[X] Natural Energy Manipulator** – All the techniques, in your possession, that expend Spiritual Energy expend 25% less of it. – 2 points.

 **[] Inherited Magic** – Gain a random spell commonly known among Dark Elves as a racial ability. – 1 point.

 **[] Overcurse** – All your curses are 30% harder to break and 10% harder to resist. – 2 points.

 **[] Double Time** – Once per day, you may force one of your attributes to act double its value for 2 minutes, however face exhaustion for two days after. – 2 points.

 **[Confirm]**

Oh boy, from where to begin. Ah! I know. Let's start with the ones I didn't pick. [Mystic Arts Adept] just granted me abilities that I could learn on my own. It had short-term benefits, but no long-term benefits. Even the techniques it would give me were from my starting skill set, that of a [Quincy], so I wouldn't even have to wait relatively long or work that hard to get it.

Next, [The Stamina Beast] was a stat increase and nothing more. As I said before, I could get it to the same level with some hard work. Spending two points for it seemed like a less than ideal choice in this matter. Maybe I'll come back and get it at a later date. But for now, I didn't need it.

[Overcurse] would have been greatly beneficial if I was using regular magic. However, I wasn't. I knew that in [Bleach] there were some abilities that could be called curses, but they were hardly showcased. I would come back to it when the time for it comes.

[Inherent Magic] followed the same logic as [Mystic Arts Adept].

And last, but not least, [Double Time] was a pretty good trait to have in a pinch. It would allow me to break through a stalemate or even spring a surprise attack over a foe that's got me overpowered and beat. However, for the time being, I will forgo taking this trait.

Now, for the two I picked. [Pass for Human] was an obvious choice. For a small price, I was able to hide all my physical features of my race. And in case I needed the 10 points? All I had to do was drop the disguise! This one was a no-brainer.

[Natural Energy Manipulator] was picked with the longterm in mind. Sure, when you look at it as 10 SEP ( short for Spirit Energy Points), it would only deduct two points maybe three. However, what about a 100? 1000? 1500? The higher the number for the technique went, the more benefit this trait showed. Satisfied with my choices, I picked Confirm and Continue before opening the [Technique] tab.

 **[Techniques]**

Spirit Weapon[+1] Level: 1/100 (0%) – The art of forcing and shaping your Spiritual Energy into a solid form used for combat. At Level 1, all your weapons do +1% spirit damage. Cost Per Use: 10 SPE/Sec (Effectively: 8)

Spirit Art - Heilige Phile Level: 1/100 (0%) – The art of making your Spiritual Energy Take the shape of an arrow, used as a projectile. At this level, the arrows are a flimsy and unstable mass of energy. They grant a mere +5 to Spiritual Damage when they hit. They have 1 point of durability! Cost Per Use: 2 SPE/Arrow (Effectively: 1)

Blut Level: 1/100 (0%) – Blut is the basic defensive ability [Quincy] possess. It is used instinctively by pure [Quincy] and can be learned by impure ones. At this level, Blut decreases blunt and mystic damage by 10 points Cost Per Use: 25 SPE/Sec (Effectively 18)

 **[Continue]**

 **[Notification]**

As you may have noticed, in the [Technique] menu, you will find that many specialized abilities can be found. As they progress through levels, the [Techniques] are going to be slowly refined into a better state. A thing of special interest is Specialization. Some [Techniques] will have '[]' behind their name. When a number is present in those parentheses, a new specialization can be selected.

What the specialization does depends from one [Technique] to the other [Technique]. However, some common factors do coexist. Specializations and [Techniques] have separate levels. If a [Technique] level is higher than the specialization, the specialization will improve faster. If the opposite is true, as the specialization improves, so will the [Technique]. To Proceed, open the [Skills] Menu.

 **[Continue]**

Huh, I will be honest with you. At their current state, these abilities suck. I will have to grind them quite a bit if I want to do anything worthwhile with them. I mean, 10 points of blunt damage blocked? An additional 5 damage? Wtf! Throwing a rock would more than likely do more. But, hopefully the specialization bit would do. I pressed it, offering me an extensive list of weapons. I picked the cliché of course, the [Quincy] were centered around them after all, the good old bow.

What I got was:

 **[Quincy Bow Lv: 1 (0%)]** Rare Durability: 10, (Slash/Blunt/Pierce/Mystic):0/5/15/10, Special Properties: None

Again, shitty. But it was level 1, and I could give it a chance. It would be my primary way of combat after all. Sigh. I hoped to get better, but oh well. Beggars can't be choosers. " Skills. "

 **[Notification]**

Skills are general groups of knowledge that boost and improve your actions. They may be theoretical such as the Theory of Relativity or Directly applied such as Swordmanship The higher the level, the more likely you are to succeed at something. To allow easier integration into your new life, you will be granted to carry over relevant skills from your past life. Some [Skills] possess specializations as well. It acts the same way it does with [Techniques]. To proceed, open [Inventory].

 **[Continue]**

 **[Skills]**

 **German Level:** MAX – You have complete understanding of the German Language. 100% to succeed at speaking, writing or understanding the German Tongue.

 **English Level:** 63/100 (48%) – You are fairly competent with the English Language. You have a 30% chance to understand, write or speak a difficult concept. A 63% chance of doing it with a normal difficulty concept and always manage to understand, evocate and comprehend a simple concept

 **Cooking Level:** 35/100 (99%) – You are adept in the kitchen. You have a 10% chance to cook a difficult meal without a mistake, 35% chance to do the same with a normal difficulty meal and 70% with simple meals.

 **Basic Education Level:** 90/100 (83%) – You are an expert when it comes to primary school knowledge. You have a 90% chance at succeeding in anything that strictly depends on it.

 **Moderate Education Level:** 85/100 (34%) – You are an expert when it comes to middle and high school knowledge. You have an 85% chance to succeed at any task drawn directly from it.

 **University Knowledge[4] Level:** 60/100 (83%) – You are a master of your subjects. Your proficiency with the tools of your trade is increased by 60%.

 ***Electronic Circuits Level:** 53/100 (1%) – You are adept at handling, creating and investigating electric circuits. You have a 26% chance at creating or repairing a advanced electric circuit, 53% at a normal electric circuit and 100% success with simple electric circuits.

 ***Electric Waves Level:** 60/100 (84%) – You are a master when it comes to the practices and knowledge of electromagnetic waves. You have a 60% chance to know the solution to such a problem.

 ***C++ Programming Level:** 32/100: You are a beginner with this language. You have 16% chance to program an advanced application, 32% a normal application and 64% a simple application.

 ***Operative Systems Level:** 59/100 (87%) – You are an adept at using an operative systems resources for your own needs and desires. You have a 59% chance to make your job easier by using an OS's preexisting data.

 **Driving[B-Class] Level:** 88/100(93%) – You are an Expert at handling vehicles. Specifically everyday automobiles. You can drive without making an incident on extremely difficult terrain 44% of the time, 88% on difficult terrain and 100% on everyday terrains such as roads.

 **Spirit Energy Manipulation Level:** 1/100(0%) – The ability to effectively use Spiritual energy. At the current level, it grants the user +1% regeneration and Spiritual Damage.

 **[Close]**

Huh, it's kind of interesting seeing how successful you actually were in your previous life. And it's also interesting to see how much knowledge you begin to lack as the difficulty gets progressively upped up. Some were learned, some were forgotten. Out of all the subjects, however, I'm glad that I still had my practical skills. In time, they'd prove useful, I hope. At the very least, they will allow me to make some decent income for myself.

My cooking and driving skills are surprising. I thought that I was a better cook than that. Then again, that would explain the beads of sweat people would often gain when they come over for dinner. I don't get why though. On the other hand, I thought that I was a worse driver than that. But, as with cooking, my constant paranoia of hitting something must have helped me improve beyond the point of me noticing. I tell you, not speeding past the speed limits, well you can arguably pass it by 10 KPH in some cases without consequence, is truly a good home rule.

The skills Spirit Energy Manipulation, which I gained through my rebirth, is unsurprisingly bad at the current level. However, if the boosts keep increasing with each level, once mastered it will be an asset that goes far beyond what I could imagine. Assume that a level one [Quincy Bow] increases spirit damage by 15. At level 100, it could be 5000 for instance. +100% from spirit weapon, it is 10 000 and another +100% from this, 20 000 damage. Not including the arrows. However, I have yet to figure how much the bow's damage output will increase. " Inventory. " I claimed, excitement entering my voice.

 **[Inventory]**

1\. Black T-Shirt(Worn)

2\. Blue Jeans(Worn)

3\. Sneakers(Worn)

4\. Wallet(3000f)

5\. "Sunshine" Hotel – Room 302 Key

6\. School Registration Papers

7\. Smartphone – Samsung Galaxy S

• Item Token x0

• Skill Token x0

• Trait Token x0

• Magic Token x0

 **[Close]**

 **[Notification]**

The inventory is a personal pocket dimension made solely for your own use. It can contain 99 stacks of items, each stack being able to hold 99 999 copies of the same object. Additionally, here you will be able to see the amount of tokens you possess at the moment. These do not count towards the item limit. The only rule here is that no living being can be placed into the inventory. Say [Main Menu] to continue.

 **[Closer]**

Huh, that was simple. And this function is rather useful. Finding a bag of holding just got crossed off of my list. Not that I'm complaining. This is far more useful. A handy secret dimension for me to keep and carry around. Well, so be it. I still had no clue what the remaining tokens were for, but I knew that the game would provide me with the bare basics. " Main Menu. "

 **[Main Menu]**

 **Stats**

 **Traits**

 **Technique**

 **Skills**

 **LOCKED**

 **Inventory**

 **Quests**

 **Shop**

 **Achievements**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **LOCKED**

 **[Close]**

 **[Notification]**

To finalize the tutorial, a small rundown on the remaining game functions will be supplied. Starting off with [Quests]. [Quests] will periodically pop out either due to the Gamers will or forced upon him in certain conditions. However, regardless of how the Gamer received them, they will provide a reward proportional to their difficulty for the Gamer. Young Gamers are encouraged to complete as many quests as possible in order to improve and accelerate their own growth.

In the [Shop], the Gamer will be able to exchange his earned tokens and sometimes money for various services and luxuries. Going from skills and traits to weapons and armor. If there is something you desire, the shop has it. More often than not, the sold articles will be sold in various combinations of tokens and money rather then left to a single kind. Please note that the player may trade with other players. In other words, some sales aren't between the system and him, but between Gamers.

The [Achievement] Tab will keep track of all the awards the Gamer has earned through his new life. Those are tasks that are tedious, difficult or heroic. Even tasks that most people fail. Once an [Achievement] was earned, the Gamer will be able to pick between three rewards the [Achievement] offers. Once selected, it is permanent.

You may note that some sections of the Menu are still locked. They will be unlocked once you reach a certain milestone. Until then, that part of the system will be active but hidden. To help you kickstart your new experience, you will be given a history fitting your skills, basic paperwork and a rented hotel room for a month. From there on onwards, you are on your own. Pressing Close, you will end the tutorial and be uploaded into your new bed.

 **[Close]**

Huh, and it ends with an information dump. How peculiar. Well, at least this grind-like part is over. That much is certain. Seeing as I'm more than likely to encounter hostility, more powerful than the one in my original world, I'm certain that I would need to milk the [Quest] system dry. Furthermore, I should be careful with what I buy in the [Shop] system as well. The [Tokens] need to be earned, after all.

The [Achievement] System will be a good booster, but I won't actively seek out challenges to complete. That would be suicide. I will, however, skim it before sleep every night, to see if there is anything that could easily be achieved by it. If there is, good. If there isn't, too bad.

 **For planning your course of action, you receive +1 to your Wisdom Stat**

Huh, that was a thing too. Good to know. Pressing Close, I allow myself to be embraced by the ensuing darkness.

I jumped straight out of my bed when I came back to my senses. A quick check revealed that my skin wasn't as it was supposed to be. Well, for my previous self. My back didn't ache, even doe I didn't wear my glasses, I saw perfectly and last but not least, I was shorter then I remember. Add to the list, my skin was ashen.

I walked in front of the mirror, looking at myself. Long, well-kept blue hair. Blue as in actual blue, not blond. It reached past my shoulders. Haunting yellow eyes staring back at me. My ashen skin making me seem like a monster. A set of perfect white teeth. My form was slender, pleasing to the eyes but not muscular. Being at 12 Strength, I'm not surprised. With a quick thought of equipping things from my inventory, I was no longer in my sleepwear, but in the t-shirt and jeans.

At this moment, I look over my room. There was a single bed, 100cm in length. It was a bit disheveled as I left it mere moments ago. A window to its right. Against the middle of the wall, that was to the beds left, stood a study table and chair. The table left undecorated. Opposite of the tables position, I found myself staring at the wardrobe. Approaching and opening it, I found that I had a fair amount of spare clothes. Good, it would be a hassle if I needed to buy more.

Now, with the room scoped out, I concentrated on myself. The game said I would get a history. Let's see what it made for me. For a good minute or so, I was standing. Trying to recall. But it was hard. Just when I was going to give up, it came to me. My mother and father were killed in a battle with orcs, in a desert sub-dimension. Go figure. I, with a curse to hide my features, was placed into the (human) orphanage with a mere 7 years. I studied and I learned, hiding away from the humans. I recently got a scholarship at a private British High School not too far away from here. Today, at 9, I'm supposed to show up with the registration paper, from where I'll receive a tour and get assigned to a class.

Glancing at a clock, it was 6:45. If memory serves right, I needed an hour to get to the school via the subway. The subway was 15 minutes from here. Alright, let's go through what I need to do. For my survival's sake, I will need to improve my [Quincy Bow], [Heilige Phile], [Spirit Energy Manipulation], practice the use of a bow, improve my stats overall. The game prompted me to take combat classes, meaning combat was unavoidable in the long run.

 **For deducing a fact, you have gained a point of Wisdom**

Additionally, I mustn't forsake my social life either. If I don't give a batshit about the people around me, I could put a mark on me. Furthermore, people are social beings. Not even I can endure solitude in the waking world. That much is certain.

Just as I finish my brooding session, a few notifications gain my attention.

 **[Quest Alert]**

Name: Art of the Spirit Cultivator!

 **Goals:** Increase your Spirit Weapon Level as high as Possible!

Increase your Spirit Art as high as Possible!

Increase your Blut as High as Possible!

 **Optional Goal:** Gain Bow Proficiency

Increase Bow Proficiency to Level 10!

 **Rewards:** 1 Item Token/Spirit Weapon Level Gained

1 Magic Token/2 Spirit Art Level Gained

1 Magic Token/Blut Level Gained

 **Optional Rewards:** 5 Skill Tokens

10 Skill Tokens

 **Special Condition: Time Limit:** 06:23:59:59

 **[Accept]/[Deny]**

 **Name:** _Train Junky_

 **Goal:** Increase all stats to 20!

 **Reward:** 2 Trait Tokens/A Stat being 20 or more.

 **Special Condition: Time Limit:** 06:23:59:59

 **[Accept]/[Deny]**

 **Name:** _Friendly Face_

 **Goal:** Establish 5 Positive Relationships (0/5)

 **Optional Goal:** Join a club (0/1)

 **Reward:** 5 Trait Tokens

 **Optional Reward:** Book associated with the club

 **[Accept]/[Deny]**

 **[Close]**

I chuckled seeing the Quests. Good, that would be a good way pointer. Accepting the three quests, I fish out my smartphone, checking the date. 1st January, 2000. A quick glance outside showed snow white. Sighing, I use that trait to disguise my appearance. My pointy ears turn to human rounded. My yellow eyes turn brown as my skin goes from ashen to tanned. Nodding, I get dressed and slip down into the main hallway to have breakfast. After that, of to school, I suppose.

I slowly walked through the snow, among the dozens of uniformed students. It seems I'm going to have to wear an uniform as well. As I moved about, I remembered how half-assed the morning truly was. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. As we, as in the students, neared the gate, I stopped to admire the building.

The building was Victorian in design. The walls tall and unreachable. The sheer intimidation factor it could have brought with itself lost due to the large piles of white snow smearing itself on top of it. A small smile graced my lips as I walked through the gate. The campus wasn't that big really. In front were two small gardens with benches forming a circle around the grass, and in the middle around the fountains. Forwards, there was the main building.

Slowly walking to it, I tread to the side. I small board having the map of the building on it. The School's Teacher Faculty Office denoted on the first floor, to the right of the stairs. Nodding my head, I enter the building and start heading towards it.

It didn't take long before I was before a door. The name I was looking for written on it. Raising my hand, I knocked thrice, awaiting an answer. It soon came.

" Come in. " Was the muffled voice.

Entering the office, I saw the collective gaze of the adults (it was a bit weird being 15 again) on me. Stepping to the side, not to block the door for anyone, I introduced myself.

" Eh, Good Day. I am a new student here. I was told to come here and meet my homeroom teacher? " I finished, although, in the end, I ended it more like a question than anything else.

A woman, she had pink hair tied into a ponytail, piercing blue eyes hidden behind librarian glasses and last if not least, a business top and skirt toppled with heels. Her…chest wasn't lacking in any way. If anything, it was abundant.

" Do you have the registration paper? " She asked as she outstretched her hand. I nodded, of course, opening the jacket I wore. Acting as if it was in my inner pocket, I handed her the form fresh from my inventory.

" …. " Needless to say, she took the time to skim over it before looking up and nodding. " Alright, I'm Alice Winchester, your new homeroom teacher. Please, wait here a moment. " She spoke, her eyes lasting on me for a moment before she returned to her desk. Mere seconds later, she returns, holding a card, a piece of paper and my uniform. The uniform being held in a plastic bag. She handed me the items which I gladly accepted.

" Starting tomorrow, you will need to come with the uniform on and all your utensils. Since you've got a scholarship, all books will be provided. Pick them up in the library. " She ordered. Allowing a small smile, she added. " Alright? " I simply nodded. There was something about her that just rubbed me the wrong way. I couldn't put it into words, however.

" Good, please come along for your tour. "

Two classes later, and a good ten minutes into the third class of the day, the woman finished the tour. We saw each and every classroom, from the outside of course, and all the clubrooms. There were a lot. Some even politically oriented. But I was not going to go into that. No way in hell. Currently, I stood in front of her classroom. She seemed to be the History teacher. Or at least one of them.

" That concludes the tour. Any question? " She asked. Not even once dropping the cold façade.

" Yes, two actually, Miss Winchester. When are the clubs recruiting and what is the school policy on part-time jobs? " I asked earnestly. The second option of a higher priority right now.

" Clubs are allowed to recruit all-year round, however, if they accept you is completely up to you. As for part-time jobs, the School does not allow its students to have them. Is that all? " She question, not seeming bothered. Not wanting to bother her anymore, I shook my head.

" Alright. Wait here, class starts in 4 minutes. Once I call your name, you will walk inside and introduce yourself. Understood? " It was a formal question to which I replied with a relaxed nod. By her narrowing eyes, I would say that she dislikes disobedience as much as slacking. Great…

 **For accurately interpreting her facial expression, you gain +1 Wisdom.**

I don't if that could be called a facial expression. I snap out of my thought, seeing that she was already inside, preparing her materials for the class. The passing students looking at me for a bit. Since they all wear uniforms, me being without one stood out, I suppose.

Soon enough, I was called into the classroom. The moment I stepped in, I could hear lots of murmuring. Whether it was good or bad would be anyone's guess. Contrary to popular belief, it was hard to hear whispers you weren't supposed to hear.

" Would you introduce yourself? " Winchester asked, obviously being just polite. I nod, already tiring from all the politeness, before claiming.

" I'm Lucas Malcome, you may call me Lucas. I'm 15 years old and come from Germany. I don't have any particular hobby, to be honest, but I have found that my interest was captured by archery as of late. My English may be…ehhhhh…. " I struggle to find the word. " …spotty at times, but I ask to be patient with me. " I finish, the murmuring only increasing.

" Quiet! " Yelled the teacher. Many students frowned but didn't protest, complying with her demand. " Good, now is there any other question? " There were none.

" Lucas, take a free seat and then let us begin. " She orders once more. Needless to say, I was thrilled to get a chance to sit. Freaking large school….

The class ended soon enough. I listened through it, hoping to increase my INT by 1, but it didn't happen. Maybe, the higher the stat, the more demanding it is to increase it? Well, it could be possible. Meaning I would have to work hard for those stats that are already 18.

Before I know it, a hand is wrapped around my shoulders.

" What's with the long face, Lucas? " Came a male voice. I turned to face it. Brown hair, brown eyes, no special features. He was the textbook definition of average.

" And you are? " I questioned.

" Mark. " He stated. " So, why the long face? "

" Nothing, just dreading my existence. "

" Ouch, what got into you? "

" Miss. Winchester's history. "

He allowed himself a small chuckle. " I can see from where you are coming from. "

" Then be a humanitarian and give me some water, that stuffs drier than the Saharan desert. "

" Jokes aside, how was it living in Germany? " He asked, interest clear in his eyes as we walked to our next class.

" Oh, the sky is the same, so are the people. And trouble, trouble is always on your heels, always ready to follow. " I decided to butcher a quote. Sue me.

" Lame. "

" How? "

" It simply is. Now, answer the question. "

" It's how it is. There is little difference to note. "

" Sigh, be that way. "

We arrive at the Biology Classroom, splitting up and going to our seats. A grumpy looking old man walks in. Sounds like the start of a joke….

The classes passed one by one, with no stat increase for me. Disappointed sigh. Moving on, I was currently tracking my way to the library, heading to the top floor. Sadly, Mark had stuff to do, meaning I was alone once more. On one hand, he made for a nice change of pace, on the other, solitude was nice every once in a while.

Soon enough, I walked into the library, and towards the receptionist. Shockingly enough, it wasn't a woman. A relatively buff looking blond man was reading a book from behind the counter. From what I could glimpse, he was wearing a suit. The moment I stepped in front of the said counter, he placed the book to the side, allowing me to see his purple eyes. Great.

" Can I help you? " He began.

Nodding once, I replied. " Yes, I'm here to pick up the materials for the coming year. Lucas Malcome. " I claimed.

" Alright, just a moment. " My kind of man. He gets to relax all day long. I would still need to look into getting into a club. Like I said, I wanted to milk those [Quests] dry. A hand passed through my hair as I let out a sigh.

Much to my pleasure, he returned soon enough with another plastic bag looking ready to burst. " Here ya go. " He said, placing it down, sitting down and returning to read his book. After a few moments, he lowered his book with a hint of annoyance. " Yes? " He asked.

" What is the libraries policy on lend books? " I asked.

" You interested in non-mandatory reading? " He asked, to which I gave a nod. He let out a sigh, running his head through his hair before continuing. " Need student card, you have 15 days to return it. Otherwise, pay for another one. Simple. " He stated.

" Can I leave the bag here while I search through the shelves? " I questioned.

" Hn. " Was his response as he had immersed himself in his book once more.

Walking through the sections, I got to one called [Guides/Manuals]. Shrugging, I walked into it. Among the many books offered, there was one I found could get in handy. [Reading a Face 101] was its name. Taking it out of the shelf, I read the foreword. It seemed to talk about the telltale signs of honesty and dishonesty. Something that I needed to know ASAP.

Returning to the counter, we had a wordless talk. Just staring at one another. He offered me his hand, I placed my student card and the book into it. A few clicks of the keyboard later and we were ready to depart. Holding onto the bag, I was at the door when…

" Remember, 15 days. "

" Yup. "

I passed the doorframe, leaving the library.

Next stop, next stop. Archery range. Time for some old-fashioned applications. As I approach, I come to face a group of roughly twenty students firing arrows at their marks. The marks are roughly 20 meters from their target. Among the various students practicing, a teacher can be seen patrolling and giving tips.

Not wanting to disturb anyone, I set myself to the side of the door and watch the students do their thing. After a while, the teacher took notice of me. As he approached, I studied him. Brown hair, green eyes, a muscular build hidden behind formal clothing. He carried himself with pride. Once he was within walking distance, he stopped, smiling kindly at me. Judging by his skin color, he was of African descent or his bloodline comes from it. I don't care either way.

" Hello, can I help you? "

" Hm, I was wondering if you lot are recruiting? "

" Ma, ma, we always are. Interested? "

" Actually, I am. "

" Well, do you have any experience? "

" No, I don't. But I'm a quick study. "

" Sure thing you are. And I'm an Indian. "

" Hm. So, can I join? "

" A moment, I'll get the club leader. "

" Alright. "

With that, I settled to stare at the field as some students set their bows down, using a towel that was by their side to wipe the sweat off of their heads. It was alre-

"Ahem!"

Broken from my train of thought, I looked in front of me. Lo and behold, there stood a girl. My senior. She had purple hair with a single thread being pink. The hair was straight and long, reaching past her back. Her eyes were an emerald green. She sported a tomboyish figure, surprisingly enough. She wore her gym gear which consisted of a white t-shirt and the school emblem over her hearth and red bloomers.

" Yes? " I ask.

" You asked to join the club? "

" Yup. "

" Are you any good? "

" I'm a quick study. "

" Another greenhorn with an attitude problem, huh? " She sighed in disappointment, her shoulders sagging.

" I take offense to that. "

" Yea, yea. So, still wanna join. "

" Yes. "

" Alright, just fill in this application form. "

" Alright. "

I took it, looking it over. Name, check, Surname, check. My age, fifteen. My place of birth. Where was it once more. I scratched my head as the memory came back to me. Hamburg. Competence with a bow, none. Any health issues, none and some other standard stuff. Before I knew it, I was done. Raising to my full height, barely above my senior, I returned the pen and application form to her.

She went once over it before nodding in satisfaction. " Alright, I will give this to the supervising teacher, welcome to the club, Lucas. "

" Thanks, Captain. "

" Heh, I like it. " She puffed her check out in pride.

" We meet Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays at 3 o'clock. Don't be late or tardy. " She gave me a half-hearted glare to which I raised my hands to my chest in mock surrender. " Before I forget, here go over this if you can. " She claimed as she handed me a thin book. Less than 40 pages thick.

I looked at the cover. Seems like I received the [Archery Basics] manual. Looking at her, I offered a sincere smile. " Thanks, Cap'. "

She retorted with a pout. " It's Captain. "

" Sure thing, Cap' "

" Mou,,,, " She lets out a sigh, shaking her head. " The book is yours, do with it what you will, that's that for today. "

" Alright, see ya tomorrow. " I claimed, turning around lazily and walking away.

I was riding the subway through the town, reading [Reading Faces 101], the book I borrowed from the library, when I overhead something interesting, if I do say so myself.

" Have you heard about the wolf hunt? " Asked random pedestrian A.

"Wait, wolves all the way over here? " Asked random pedestrian B.

"Yup, they are getting closer to the town, apparently. The police will be there and anyone with a hunting permit is free to join in. " Explained A.

" But what brings them all the way over here? " Wondered B.

" Hell if I know. " A shrugged.

The juicy bit said and done, I allowed myself to re-immerse myself into my book.

I walked through the town, enjoying the scenery as people went about their lives. Having snuck into a blind spot, after leaving the campus, I let all my stuff hang in the inventory. As I walked, I allowed my eyes to fall on an electronics store. [Dustin Zappers] was its name. The moto got me to chuckle. 'If it can zap ya, then I got ya. '.

Deciding that it may prove to be worth my while, I near it. The glass door had a small Open sign. As I stepped through the doorframe, a small jingle from the door alerted the owner of my presence.

He was an elderly man, in his late 50s by what I can see. He had lost a good bit of his hair, leaving the top of his head completely bald. Ungroomed white-haired 'blossomed' from around the gaping hole, spreading out like a sponge. He wore thick, round glasses. A cane in his hand helping him support himself. From what I could see, he wore a beige sweater.

" Good Afternoon. " I greeted as I approached.

" James? " The man asked, clearly confused.

" Ah, no. Sorry, I'm Lucas. " I corrected with a small chuckle.

" My apologies, you reminded me of my grandson there. "

" It's no problem, mister….. "

" Call me Alen, my lad. What can I do for you? "

" I was hoping you were selling some electronic components? "

" Only as a part of the whole, I'm afraid. " He shook his head in the negative as well.

" Hmm, mind if I browse a bit. "

" Go ahead. "

Nodding once, I looked at what he had to sell. Old DELL laptops, a few smartphones, some bells, and so much more. I find a bunch of old Nokia's 3310 sold at 20f per phone. Services not provided. I raised a brow as an idea formed in my mind. The mechanics behind the contraption I had planned starting to enter my mind.

Taking 20 of the phones, I walk towards the tools section, taking two rolls of tin for 35f (they were big rolls), and 30m of cables for 10f. Lastly, I go to the plastic section, taking 5 small sets of plastic formed in the shape of a box. Nodding to my findings, I smile before returning to the counter. As I stood in front of him, I could see his brow rise.

" That's quite the unusual assortment you got there, lad. "

" Hm. It is. But, I need it to complete a project. " I didn't even lie.

" School projects started already? "

" It's not a school project, it's a personal one. " That comment seemed to have earned me the right of his eyes narrowing. Had I made myself somehow seem suspicious. I could feel his gaze on me, a slow lump forming in my throat.

However, all my worries somehow didn't seem to be warranted as he burst of laughing.

" Ah yes! I was the same back then as well. Always playing with various tools. "

" Oh? " I rose a brow to that.

" Why yes! I would hide away in my fathers shed, toying with the latest machinery. This one time, I was asked to clean his tractor you see. Being a kid, I just couldn't help but climb into the driving seat. From there, I saw the key still in place. All I had to do was twist it and the engine would start. " A nostalgic glint entered his eye as I allowed myself an appreciative smile.

" And, did you? " I inquired.

" Of course I did, lad! It was an opportunity of a lifetime. " He claimed, a smirk that would make the devil himself proud smeared across his face. " Didn't get far though. Rammed the thing straight into the wall. To say that my father was livid would be an understatement. Ah, I can still feel the ache of his beating. " He seemed to wonder of into though, the twinkling light in his eyes never leaving. Turning towards me, he smiled as he claimed. " Anyway, this old man has rumbled on for far too long. It will be 450f. You do have it, no? "

" I do, old man. " I claimed as I put my hand into my pocket, summoning my wallet.

" Youngsters these days, no respect towards the elderly. " He huffed and shook his head.

Taking out the bills, he accepted them. He packs my things, offering me the bag. Taking them, I hear him say.

" Be careful when you play with that, lad. " It was an order if nothing else.

" I will, I will. "

" Good. "

Turning to leave, I reach a door with a tired sigh. First days are always so tiring.

" I'll come to visit sometime, old man! " I claimed to step through the door. As I did, I heard him yell. " Don't! Enjoy your time, lad! I can wait until then! " Yup, totally going to visit the old geezer.

I found myself inside of the apartment. Smirking, I stretched a bit before taking out the [Archery Basics] Book. As I took it into my hand, a familiar text appeared.

 **Would you like to consume the book in order to gain [Bow Proficiency Level 1]?**

' Yes. ' I thought, watching in amazement as the book turned into a green vapor that seemed to circle around my position. I watched it run around me before it jerked itself against my forehead, hitting it straight on and forcing me to take a step back.

" Argh! " I yell, feeling like someone hit me with a pickaxe straight into my head. That shit freaking hurts! Only for it to disappear the coming moment.

 **[Notification]**

A new [Skill] has been created!

Bow Proficiency Level: 1/100 (0%) – The art of effectively using a bow. At this level, the bow user gains a +1 to the bows hit chance and the range of every bow is increased by 25cm.

 **[Close]**

Now, some of you may be wondering how I knew this was going to happen, once I took the book back in the library, I found the pop-up offer me to consume the [Reading Faces 101] book as well. Needless to say, since I didn't want to get in trouble, I declined the offer. Now that I was in private, I could simply consume the book.

Onto the next article of business. Turning to my smartphone on the bed, it was 6 o'clock. Three hours practicing my spirit art and weapon, then three hours practicing [Blut]. That should help.

Standing in the middle of the apartment, I allow my eyes to close as I concentrate. Looking deep within me. I can feel it. The rushing current of power emerging from my soul. I try to bring it to my hand, to shape it, but it just leaves through my body. It disperses like vapor from a plants pore. I needed to do something.

As I go over possible solutions, my mind goes to Sternritter H, how he clasped his hands together to form the bow. Maybe, I could do that as well. I gingerly brought my hands together, channeling the energy within me. In fascination, I observed as a lime green light formed and 'leaked' from my fingers.

Imagining the classical bow in my mind's eye, I tried to shape the bow in front of me. Much to my surprise, I looked at how the bow slowly formed. Taking its time, little by little taking shape. After nearly a minute, I was holding an ethereal bow made of nothing more than green spirit energy.

It was wobbly, obviously hardly supported. I removed my right hand, leaving it in the left, and winced as I felt a loose of power. The bow starting to dangerously ripple before stabilizing itself. As it did, I felt my hand tighten itself, an instinctive part of my brain pushing more of my spiritual energy to compensate.

I could understand why [Quincy] used foci when summoning their spirit weapons. It was hard. I could feel beads of sweat forming on my forehead. Reaching forward with my free hand, I pushed the ethereal string back, channeling my energy once more, forming a rather large but clumsy arrow.

Calling it an arrow may be even too much for it. It was more like an uneven stick than anything else. No sharp point, no nothing. Fighting with these things will be impossible. My eyes go to the SE gauge, finding an interesting discovery.

My SE Gauge wasn't diminishing at all. It was staying where it was. According to the skill, I should be losing 10 Spirit Energy points every second. Could it be that even though the spirit energy is being drained, I'm regaining the said energy at a much higher rate?

At that moment, a notification pop-up in front of my face, scaring the shit out of me. As I jump back in fright with a yelp I'll never admit to, the bow and arrow burst into nothingness.

 **[Notification]**

Due to using your Spirit Weapon [Quincy Bow Lv 1] for a continued period of time, the [Technique] has leveled up!

Due to experimenting with your Spirit Art [Heilige Phile], it has leveled up.

Due to playing with spirit energy, your [Spirit Energy Manipulation] [Skill] has leveled up!

Due to taking your time to analyze and comprehend this new experience and accurately deduce correct facts about it, your INT has increased by 1.

 **[Close]**

Sweet. So, this will get me going. That also sets me up with the [Train Junky] quest, bringing me closer to getting my first stat to twenty. Now, onto more serious business. As they say, repetition was the mother of perfection. So, rinse and repeat.

3 Hours later….

I let the arrows and the bow burst. Over time, creating and keeping the bow has become more stable. It's far from combat-ready since any moderate disturbance will cause the bow to burst. However, lesser disturbances will not do anything to it anymore. What I noted, however, was that the stronger the bow became, the more power it drew from me. That was understandable but disappointing. Oh well. I'll just have to get used to keeping my SE expenditure in check.

Speaking of SE, my [Spirit Energy Manipulation] [Skill] benefited quite well from the ordeal. Furthermore, I suppose that it will improve even further within the next three hours. It was noted, by me of course, that with each second that I held the bow and with each arrow that I drew, the mental strain caused by the two actions was becoming less and less. At one point, I hope that there will be no need to think about firing a 'holy arrow'.

From the work session, the ability that benefited the most were the arrows. They had started to take on an 'arrow-like' shape, having a tip and spread-out bottom. I was still struggling with making them stable enough not to break on contact with the enemy. It felt that I was pebbles reach away from it. However, I said that I would practice for three hours and so I did.

It was time for my second part of the regiment. Defensive training. I always believed that a good defense can be key in a battle. That statement is worth double its original value when you could have beings shooting lasers coming out of you.

I slowly sucked in my own vented spirit energy, letting is saturated my body. It was an odd experience. It felt like when something goes numb, yet I'm hypersensitive to it. Looking at my revealed arms, I see lime green lines spreading across it. A check on the mirror showed them all across my body. A small pop alerts me to the notification, alerting me to the level up. It was true. I could practically feel myself getting familiar with this technique.

Time to grind.

Three hours later, I found myself breathing tiredly on my bed. I was laying back-first on it. As [Blut] improved, so did its expense and damage blocked. I wouldn't be able to use it to guard slashes and pierce attacks, but that was okay. My main worry was and will be mystical attacks. Whatever they may encompass.

" [Stats], [Techniques], [Skills]. " I command.

 **[Stats]**

 **Name:** Lucas

 **Surname:** Malcome

 **Age:** 15

 **Gender:** Male

 **Race:** Dark Elf

 **Level:** 1

 **Experience:** 0/55

 **Health:** 70

 **Spirit Energy:** 111

 **Stamina:** 28

 **Strength:** 12

 **Agility:** 16 + 2^

 **Constitution:** 12 – 2^

 **Intelligence:** 19

 **Wisdom:** 15

 **Charisma:** 15 + 2^

^-Racial Modifier

 **Unspent Attribute Points:** 0

 **[Close]**

 **[Techniques]**

 **Spirit Weapon[1] Level:** 5/100 (0%) – The art of forcing and shaping your Spiritual Energy into a solid form used for combat. At Level 5, all your weapons do +10% spirit damage. Cost Per Use: 20 SPE/Sec

 ***[Quincy Bow Lv: 5 (1%)]** Rare Durability: 50, (Slash/Blunt/Pierce/Mystic):0/8/25/35, Special Properties: None

 **Spirit Art - Heilige Phile Level:** 9/100 (87%) – The art of making your Spiritual Energy Take the shape of an arrow, used as a projectile. At this level, the arrows are still flimsy and unstable mass of energy, however, little more is needed before they become usable in combat. They grant a mere +29 to Spiritual Damage when they hit. They have 5 points of durability! Cost Per Use: 8 SPE/Arrow

 **Blut Level:** 4/100 (33%) – Blut is the basic defensive ability [Quincy] possess. It is used instinctively by pure [Quincy] and can be learned by impure ones. At this level, Blut decreases blunt and mystic damage by 40 points Cost Per Use: 40 SPE/Sec

 **[Close]**

 **[Skills]**

 **German Level:** MAX – You have the complete understanding of the German Language. 100% to succeed at speaking, writing or understanding the German Tongue.

 **English Level:** 63/100 (48%) – You are fairly competent with the English Language. You have a 30% chance to understand, write or speak a difficult concept. A 63% chance of doing it with a normal difficulty concept and always manage to understand, evocate and comprehend a simple concept

 **Cooking: Level:** 35/100 (99%) – You are adept in the kitchen. You have a 10% chance to cook a difficult meal without a mistake, 35% chance to do the same with a normal difficulty meal and 70% with simple meals.

 **Basic Education Level: 90/100 (83** %) – You are an expert when it comes to primary school knowledge. You have a 90% chance of succeeding in anything that strictly depends on it.

 **Moderate Education Level:** 85/100 (34%) – You are an expert when it comes to middle and high school knowledge. You have an 85% chance to succeed at any task drawn directly from it.

 **University Knowledge[4] Level:** 60/100 (83%) – You are a master of your subjects. Your proficiency with the tools of your trade is increased by 60%.

 ***Electronic Circuits Level:** 53/100 (1%) – You are adept at handling, creating and investigating electric circuits. You have a 26% chance at creating or repairing a advanced electric circuit, 53% at a normal electric circuit and 100% success with simple electric circuits.

 ***Electric Waves Level:** 60/100 (84%) – You are a master when it comes to the practices and knowledge of electromagnetic waves. You have a 60% chance to know the solution to such a problem.

 ***C++ Programming Level:** 32/100: You are a beginner with this language. You have 16% chance to program an advanced application, 32% a normal application and 64% a simple application.

 ***Operative Systems Level:** 59/100 (87%) – You are an adept at using an operative systems resources for your own needs and desires. You have a 59% chance to make your job easier by using an OS's preexisting data.

 **Driving[B-Class] Level:** 88/100(93%) – You are an Expert at handling vehicles. Specifically everyday automobiles. You can drive without making an incident on extremely difficult terrain 44% of the time, 88% on difficult terrain and 100% on everyday terrains such as roads.

 **Spirit Energy Manipulation Level:** 10/100(13%) – The ability to effectively use Spiritual energy. At the current level, it grants the user +10% regeneration and Spiritual Damage.

 **Bow Proficiency Level:** 1/100 (0%) – The art of effectively using a bow. At this level, the bow user gains a +1 to the bows hit chance and the range of every bow is increased by 25cm.

 **[Close]**

Smirking as I watched the three screens, I claim. "Not bad. " The fatigue I experienced starts to settle over me, forcing a tired yawn from my jaw. Dismissing the screens, I turn in my bed and go to sleep. Tomorrow, it was time to practice archery.

 **0000000000000000** **CHAPTER END** **0000000000000000000000** **CHAPTER END** **000000000000000**

 **And that's that, folks. I'll try to avoid the more basic tropes we find in this type of crossover. "Knows everything from the start", " His magic is from Nasuverse", " He knows the plot" etc. I don't know if I'll even go with a Harem. Let me know in the reviews.**

 **If there is too much grinding/game system text let me know. I introduced some reoccurring characters in this chapter that you will see through the first couple of arcs. Also, a small scene modeled after Persona in which we all read a bit of foreshadowing. What it is, is your guess. Write them in the reviews sections.**

 **Chapters will be roughly 10k words long each, with an update at least once a month.**

 **If there are grammar mistakes, please do inform me. I'll try to stamp them out, but not being a native speaker, there are likely some to remain.**

 **There will be, or already is, a poll on my blank profile that will go over a part of Lucas's power development. If you want to have a say in which way he goes (his secondary 'build' if you want), go cast your vote.**

 **Lastly, I hope you all enjoyed it. If you did, leave a like. If not, I'll work to improve it. Leave your thoughts in the reviews section.**


End file.
